


失眠

by qishu87



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qishu87/pseuds/qishu87





	失眠

奎八

鸽了很久的婴儿车，现在终于来了。

近些日子里徐明浩夜里总是失眠，睡的晚，醒的早；又或是夜里噩梦不断，断断续续的醒了睡，睡了又醒；再或是一夜无眠，直勾勾的躺在床上，闭上眼睛什么都不做，却怎么也睡不着。受失眠的影响，食欲也减退了大半。面对着已经买好的午餐，肉的香味也勾不起半分食欲，反而闻着有点恶心，筷子拿起来又放下，等饭最终凉透，也没吃下一口。最后还是把饭塞进了冰箱，穿了外套准备去上班。

徐明浩工作的地方是一家名叫“9点”的咖啡馆，店的名字很特别，经营方式也很特别，过了晚上9点，这里就会变成静吧。徐明浩很喜欢这家店。徐明浩是这家店的咖啡师，只负责9点前的工作，9点以后这家店的老板上班，负责调酒。说来这个老板也同这家店一样特别。

老板叫金珉奎，普通酒吧里的酒这里都有，普通酒吧里没有的酒，这里也有。老板喜欢给自己自己调好的酒起各种名字，又或是根据客人的心情喜好随意调配一杯，让客人自己起个名字。更神奇的是，金珉奎从来不会失手，每杯酒都很好喝。晚上来这里的客人，大多数都是为了让老板调一杯属于自己的酒。

徐明浩喜欢咖啡，也喜欢酒。这也是为什么徐明浩喜欢这家店的原因之一。

如果说两者选择一个，徐明浩更喜欢酒，喜欢红酒，红酒本身就带着香气，一杯红酒苦涩后的回甘更是令人回味无穷，比起带着诱人香气喝进嘴里却只有苦的咖啡，酒才是最好的饮品。

今天有雨，来店里的人不多，徐明浩坐在吧台里有些出神，正出神的空，金珉奎却走了进来。

“想什么呢？”

“没什么。今天怎么这么早？”

说到底，徐明浩最近失眠的原因还是和眼前这个人脱不了关系。也不知道是受了这人什么蛊惑，最近脑子里都是这张脸。有人离他特别近的时候，心底还会窜上一股无名火。徐明浩嘴上说着没什么，可刚才出神想的也是金珉奎。

“知道你这两天睡得不好，提早过来看看。”

“我睡得挺好。”

“黑眼圈都要拖到下巴上了，也算睡得好吗？”

徐明浩哑口无言，却又生出一股自己都觉得莫名其妙的火气。刚想张口反驳却被人往手里塞了些什么，低头一看是一瓶褪黑素。

“一天只能吃一片，睡前一小时吃。你今天早点下班，回去好好睡觉。还有这个，把这个也吃了。” 

金珉奎说着又往徐明浩手里塞了一个保温桶，打开里面是皮蛋瘦肉粥，粥的香气扑鼻，竟然让徐明浩有了些许食欲。

“这是什么？”

“睡不好就吃点清淡的，这粥是我自己熬的，我自己也要吃，就连你的一份多做了点。你先吃，吃完了给我留一点。”

“谢谢……”

徐明浩看着手里的东西，他还是有点想不明白，工作上关系是老板和员工，工作之外，普通的不能再普通的朋友关系。金珉奎为什么要对自己这么好？也就是因为金珉奎对他太好。才让自己对他有了不一样的感觉，徐明浩能确定自己是喜欢金珉奎，却又不知道自己在他心里是个什么地位。想到这里，心底那股无名火更是加重了几分，拿着东西就想还给金珉奎，可不知道是因为粥太香，还是因为东西都是他给自己的，不舍得拒绝，最后还是默默收下了。

温热的粥吃进胃里，让近几日都没能好好吃饭的胃里终于有了些东西，整个人也精神了不少。徐明浩看着金珉奎，觉得自己总这样下去也不是个办法。

“你帮我调杯酒吧。”

金珉奎回头看看徐明浩，本来想告诉徐明浩等精神好些再说，但是那人看自己的眼神里有些东西，还是点头答应了下来。

“你想要什么样的酒？”

“我要一杯蓝色为主色调，又有苦又有咸的酒。名字就叫海吧”

“你这个要求很奇怪。不过也不是不行。”

金珉奎留给徐明浩一个笑容转身调酒，看着金珉奎的小虎牙，徐明浩又觉得没那么生气了。金珉奎把几种酒倒进雪克杯，杯子在人手中从左手转到右手，又从背后扔到右手，看的徐明浩眼花缭乱。金珉奎停下动作，蓝色液体被倒进准备好的容器里，在酒里撒了一把盐，又加了被敲碎的冰块，最后把酒推到了徐明浩眼前。

徐明浩端详着眼前这杯特殊的酒，马天尼杯里盛满蓝色又有些许绿意的液体，酒杯里面还放了一块削好的梨，梨上插着一把小伞。配合蓝色泛绿的酒，还没化开的盐和碎冰，倒是像极了沙滩海浪。

“这杯酒，很好看。”

徐明浩端起杯子喝了一口酒，酒香里淡淡的苦味夹杂的还有薄荷冰凉的清爽感，盐化在口中是咸，最后梨吃进嘴里又是满嘴的香甜。闭上眼睛，徐明浩甚至感觉自己是在海边，脚踩在沙滩上，海浪拍打在脚面，迎面吹来海风。一整杯酒喝下去，头稍微有些晕，想睡觉，看着眼前的人又想笑，心里又别扭，又突然有些委屈，脑子也越来越晕不大听使唤。

金珉奎看着徐明浩有些迷迷糊糊的样子觉得那人可爱极了，又没想到明浩这么不胜酒力，后来又想是不是自己在里面加的苦艾酒的作用，才让他这么快就醉了。眼看着喝醉的徐明浩，想了想总不能把人就这样放着，就给人倒了一杯醒酒的柠檬水，放到他眼前催他喝下，却不想那人双手却拽着自己怎么也不肯松手，只能把柠檬水喂着他喝。对于现在这个在自己怀里晕晕乎乎的人，金珉奎嘴角带着一丝笑意，没想到自己偷偷喜欢的人，喝醉以后竟然是这副样子。

金珉奎先关了店门，想把喝醉的人送到酒店，毕竟这幅样子是不能再工作了，又不知道徐明浩家在哪里，也不能送回自己家里。金珉奎搀扶着徐明浩从椅子上站起来才发现这人真的太轻了，徐明浩发量充足的小脑袋刚好靠在自己颈窝处，在他身上，金珉奎闻到了咖啡的香气。

喝醉的徐明浩格外的乖，就像是睡着了，毫不费力搀扶到酒店，开房的前台姑娘还一脸兴奋的看着金珉奎和他怀里的徐明浩，搞得金珉奎有些不自在又不知道为什么。终于把喝醉的徐明浩安顿好，那人却拽着自己死死不肯放开，嘴里还不知道叨叨什么。金珉奎突然生出了恶作剧的念头，捏着徐明浩的鼻子叫他只能用嘴呼吸，却没想到徐明浩竟然醒了，还从床上坐了起来，只能有些尴尬的收回手。

“明浩，你是醒了吗？”

为了缓解尴尬，金珉奎只能找些话题，又看着那人小脸红扑扑的盯着自己，半天没说话又忽的有些心虚。

“徐明浩？”

“金珉奎，你是不是喜欢我？”

金珉奎被人突然发问吓了一跳，自己心思表现的那么明显吗？还没等开口承认，就看着那人自顾自的又说了一大堆。

“你不喜欢我。不喜欢我还给我做吃的。不管你喜不喜欢我，其实我喜欢你。”

前边的金珉奎是都没听清，但是最后一句，金珉奎是听清了，徐明浩喜欢自己，这是酒后吐真言了。

“明浩，你醒着吗？”

金珉奎想抓住这突如其来的机会，正不知道该怎么表白，却没想到自己先被人表白，又怕徐明浩喝多了不记得今天发生的事，事后不认帐，又确认那人是不是醒着。徐明浩也没回答他，直接跪在床上，搂上金珉奎脖子冲着人嘴唇咬上去。

自己是不是醒着，徐明浩自己也不清楚，看着金珉奎不想让他走，或许他离开了这扇门自己就再也没勇气表白，第二天就要辞职和金珉奎说拜拜。干脆就借了醉意把藏在心底的心思吐露出来，那人却只一味地问自己是不是醒着，这实在让徐明浩有些恼火。火气上来了，脑子也不听话了，等反应过来时，就已经被人搂在怀里牙齿轻磨唇瓣。明明是自己先吻上去的，怎么这会儿倒是金珉奎主动了？

有些事情，情绪到了，就自然而然变得顺理成章了，问题的答案自然也就有了结果。

接吻谁也不让谁，像是要分出个胜负，直到徐明浩被金珉奎咬破了嘴唇，两人才分开。徐明浩低头看见金珉奎支起的帐篷，只觉得脸上火热，身上也有些热。

才分开不久的两人又吻在一起，不知不觉中连上衣都不知道飞到了那里，在徐明浩的脖颈处也被金珉奎印上了吻痕。徐明浩腿有些麻，即使是在柔软的床上，一直保持跪着的姿势接吻也让膝盖有些吃不消。金珉奎搂着徐明浩的腰轻轻把人放平在床上，又顺手解了徐明浩和自己最后的衣物让两个人皮肤都暴露在空气当中，欲望也暴露无遗。

脱了衣服的徐明浩显得更加瘦弱，白色的皮肤透着一层粉红。在徐明浩看到金珉奎腹肌胸肌和小金葵后瞬间就红了耳朵。徐明浩的反应被居高临下的金珉奎尽收眼底，金珉奎轻轻咬上徐明浩的耳尖，含在口中。徐明浩觉得自己脸发烫，这还是第一次，完全不知道该做些什么，又被人撩的火热，又羞又想要，徐明浩的双腿被金珉奎打开，藏不住的小小浩出卖着主人的欲望。

也不知道这是个什么酒店，该有的东西和不该有的东西倒是一应俱全，比如床头的润滑剂按摩棒还有避孕套，倒是省了事。

润滑剂倒在金珉奎手上，探进徐明浩后穴。从来没用过的地方第一次进入异物，惹得徐明浩又紧张又有些不适。金珉奎试探着又对着那处伸进第二根手指，就听着徐明浩轻轻哼了一声。金珉奎怕伤了徐明浩，两根手指就在人体内等他完全适应。

“明浩，放松点。”

金珉奎低哑的嗓音让徐明浩沉醉其中，果然喜欢一个人连他的声音听起来都充满着诱惑力，却也加重了徐明浩心里那份紧张。金珉奎明显感觉到手指被人夹的更紧，金珉奎只能又在人体内活动活动手指，帮助他适应，似乎是得到了什么安慰，徐明浩才放松下来终于又吞伸进一根手指。扩张的全程金珉奎都是温柔的，徐明浩在他眼里好像一件白瓷娃娃，易碎，生怕把人弄疼。然而只是简单的扩张，就让徐明浩疼的眼圈微微发红。

金珉奎撕了床头的套子，套在自己挺立的欲望上，把小金葵送进人一张一合的穴口。徐明浩觉得自己痛的发狂，却又在完全吞进那物时生出一种奇妙感让他想要更多。

徐明浩的腿被金珉奎分的更开，带给他快感的物件似乎能进入的更深，伴随人加快的动作，情欲的呼声也从口中跑出来，又疼又爽，似是在天堂中的地狱，撞的徐明浩几乎快要昏厥。

“珉奎，轻，轻点……”

断断续续的字伴随喘息，从徐明浩牙缝挤出金珉奎听的不大清楚，却被人声线勾的失了魂，顶到最深处俯下身子在人胸前留下星星点点。

屋子里又静又吵，静到房间里只能听到情欲的粗喘，吵到除了交欢的声音再无其他。

待金珉奎摘下那沉甸甸的套子扔进垃圾桶，欢爱结束后的房间里似乎还弥漫着情欲。再看徐明浩，刚还粗重喘息的人此时蜷在床上，是睡着的模样。

这失眠，终究是治好了。


End file.
